


To Be Close to You

by t0bemadeofglass



Series: Number One Crush [6]
Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Making Love, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 03:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0bemadeofglass/pseuds/t0bemadeofglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve decides that, even after all that they've explored and experienced, he wants to go slow one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be Close to You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This came as a request from LauraK on FF.net who wanted to see Nat and Steve making love. I never expected as many feels to worm their way in their as they did, but there you have it.   
> As ever, title is from Number One Crush by Garbage. If there are any kinks/scenarios/etc. that you want to see played out feel free to message me either here, tumblr, or via e-mail! Thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoy!

“Do you think, maybe, that we can take it a little slower tonight?”  Steve asked her as they moved into the limo that would take them away from the benefit.  Stark had been (forced) convinced to throw a benefit for an important investor, one that had wanted the other Avengers there as well to give his company the best possible outlook, and so grudgingly the others had agreed that yes, they supposed they could make an appearance.  Steve, of all of them, had been excited, and Nat couldn’t help but share in his excitement when she caught sight of him at the beginning of the night.  He’d decided to wear his dress Army uniform, the one he’d worn back in the forties, and the suit still fit him like a glove, hugging all the right ways and with his little tie.  Wow.  He’d been lucky Nat had spent so much time getting ready that she didn’t want to go through it all again after she jumped his bones.  

Not that she looked half bad herself if how far Steve’s jaw had dropped was any sort of sign.  She’d picked out a backless deep blue number that highlighted her eyes, and with her hair styled in a gentle, one side wave, she’d done her best to render him as speechless as he did her.  As it was he’d barely taken his eyes off of her all night, and they’d somehow managed to behave.  Nat thought she should’ve been the one being applauded at the affair, her hand firmly encased in Steve’s, nerves on fire from being so close to him when he looked so good (and smelled so wonderful, too.  He needed to wear that cologne more often).  

Once things had died down enough for the pair of them to manage to slip away they’d taken the first chance.  Nat had been looking forward to trying out a few of their newest purchases, especially the chain and collar that had her name on it, customized so it would fit her perfectly, but at Steve’s soft words in her ear how could she say no?  She smiled up at him and nodded, leaning in to press her lips against his soft ones.  He tasted of bourbon, having accepted the drink and sipped it through the night to give himself something to do, and she felt him slowly pressing closer to her, tipping her back so she was just about to lay down on the seat.  

“You sure you want to go slow tonight?” She teased, smiling up at him when the pair broke away for air.  He was practically atop her, his blue eyes alight even in the dark of the car.  He gave a quiet laugh and nodded, kissing his way down her neck gently.  

“We haven’t in God knows how long.  Not that there’s anything wrong with . . . what we do,” he teased, calling to mind the first time she’d asked him to try something a little different in the bedroom, “But I miss it.”  His hand moved to cup the side of her face, and with a face that was as sincere as his how could she possibly refuse.  She tipped her head up to kiss him chastely and nodded.  They held hands and held it together for the rest of the ride back, and all the way back up to their room to Nat’s great surprise.  Usually by the time they hit the elevator they were ready and raring to go, but this time she’d just stood in front of Steve, let him wrap his arms around her and smiled as he hummed quietly.  

The pair of them undressed seperately once they got into the room, Natasha slipping out of her dress with relative ease while Steve started in on the many buttons and folds and procedures that went along with his uniform.  

“You looked so handsome in that,” Natasha said, voice quiet as she watched him take his jacket off.  He caught her eyes in the mirror he’d been standing in front of but not quite looking into until then.  

“You’re one to talk.  That dress is really pretty on the hanger but on you . . . it gives a whole new definition to the word beauty.”

Nat felt her lips curve into a genuine smile as she started to slip off her panties, the black silk comfortable and familiar against her skin, but once Steve caught sight he asked, blushing all the while, if she could leave it.  Amazing how the man could go from ordering her to put her mouth on his cock to acting all virginal, as though they’d never done this before.  She hoped it wasn’t one of his games, because there was a mindset she’d have to slip into if she was going to pretend to be a blushing virgin as well.

When he didn’t make a mention of it, she sauntered slowly into the bathroom, feeling Steve’s eyes on her the whole time to watch the way her backside filled out her panties, and with a huge grin on her lips she went about brushing her teeth and taking her time going through the motions of bedtime.  The suspense and anticipation was feeding the flame in her stomach, turning it up from a slow burn to a frothing mess by the time she was putting her toothbrush back into its holder and slinking towards the bed.  Steve was just coming around to do the same, his hand seeking hers out as they passed and squeezed, promising he wouldn’t be more than a few minutes with an easy, good-boy wink that made Nat’s mouth run dry.  At least he hadn’t lost any of that in the recent sexual transformation she’d been putting him through.  

She couldn’t help but shake a little with anticipation as she laid down slowly on the bed, smiling as her fingers played with the comforter, feeling the thick, soft fabric bunch beneath her fingers as it was likely to do in a few minutes, listening to the rush of water and sound of Steve brushing his teeth.

Was he really going that slowly on purpose?  Bastard.

Fine, two could play that game.  From the side table she pulled out a book she’d been reading, flipped back a few pages, and tried to concentrate on the words in front of her, to make sense of their order and what they meant.  It was nearly impossible, which was why she’d gone backwards rather than trying to keep reading, but at least it made her look as though she was doing something important when Steve walked back in, clad only in a pair of loose fitting sweat pants.  They caught Nat’s eye almost immediately, and she licked her lips appreciatively as he neared, though he couldn’t see it with her nose in her book.  

His chuckle told her she was completely wrong.  They’d been doing this for far too long for him to not know a few of her tells, and as he climbed into bed beside her he teased: “So, you ready to sleep?”

She turned her head to throw him her best ‘You’ve got to be kidding me,’ glare, which only made his laugh deepen and his smile grow.  One of his hands slowly ran up and down the length of her spine, bringing goosebumps to the surface.  With a small shiver she marked her page, exactly where it had been before, and turned to face him.  She was smiling as well, and without any further prompting he leaned in closer to press his lips to hers.  He tasted of spearmint courtesy of the mint wash he was so fond of, and for once Nat found herself not minding.  As long as his lips were fused to hers she was fine.  Next there were his hands, which roved gently and slowly up and down the rest of her body, deftly unhooking the clasp of her bra so that he could pull it from her.  Her panties went next, the lingerie joining Steve’s clothing from earlier that day on the floor.  

She whined that he wasn’t fully naked, but he promised it would come as he started kissing his way slowly up her stomach.  He took his time, making sure his lips were pressed to every solid inch of her skin as he worked his way from her center up.  Nat felt her back arch as he palmed one of her breasts, his mouth teasing the other until she was gasping his name, her hand knotted in his hair as she begged him to go faster.  He just shook his head, not bothering to pull away from where he was currently driving her mad with not only the pressure he was applying to her nipple but also how damn slow he was going.  She was all for taking time to enjoy it, but she was pretty sure by this rate she’d burst into flame before coming to an orgasm.  

“I told you I wanted to take it slow, darling,” Steve murmured against her skin, moving up to kiss and bite her throat next.  

He took his time winding her up, exploring every last bit of skin Nat could think of, and finally by the time she was begging him to fuck her-begging!  Her, Nat Romanov.  Who would’ve thought that good old Steve Rogers could do what the Soviets never had?--he sat in his place in between her legs.  

“I’m not going to fuck you,” he said, his brow furrowed in a state of confusion.  Nat felt her heart drop and her eyes go wide.  What?  “I’m going to make love to you, Natasha Romanov, because I am in love with you and you deserve an evening with a man---and hopefully you’re fine with me being the man--who can show you just how amazing you really are.  

The lump in her throat was painful as she tried to swallow, blinking back surprised, sudden tears.  Where the hell had that come from?  

“O-oh.  Okay,” she murmured as he smiled and leaned down to bring his lips to hers once more.  With sure, steady hands he pressed one finger inside of her, working her open with just the one before adding a second, then a third, doing his very best to ensure it was as painless as possible.  All the while Natasha moaned quietly, her head tipped to the side, lips parted as she struggled to find words not only for how good it felt but for the jumble of emotion that had started in her stomach and was worming its way up to her throat.  It only intensified when she opened her eyes to see Steve smiling down at her, the look so heartwarmingly filled with love it about shattered her to pieces right then and there.  

He pressed a kiss to her lips, this one slow and sensual as he removed his hand in favor of aligning their hips, the tip of him pressed right up against her.  It was all she could do not to scream and shout for him to get on with it, that her body was going crazy without him, but who was she to deny them taking their time when he’d been so eloquent and wonderful before?  So she pulled away for a moment, smiling as she brought one hand to the back of his head, burying her fingers in his soft hair and whispering that she loved him as he started to press into her, not stopping until he’d filled her completely with a loud groan.  Her legs wrapped around his waist, undulating with his, matching him thrust for thrust as he took his time with her.  His hands were gentle as they moved around her body, but his eyes hardly left hers.  She bit down on her bottom lip, trying to hold back a choked sob not just from how good it felt but how, well, there weren’t quite words for the way that her heart had seemed to swell and press on her lungs until she couldn’t breathe, or how she felt sick and exquisitely happy at the same time.  So she tried to convey it with her lips on his, and his name on her tongue as he took his time working over her body.  He felt like heaven while the slow tempo felt like hell, her climax building with every staggered, full thrust he took.  

She whimpered as she felt her orgasm nearing its peak, and just as she closed her eyes, trying to let go and succumb to the white edges of her vision and the impossible heat that started in her toes and finally climbed to her head, Steve whispered for her to open her eyes.  

“Open up, darling, I want to see you.  Please.  I love you so much.”  

She gave a low wail as she did, her blue eyes tearing up a little as they matched his, forced herself to watch him come undone.  His lips parted, eyes blown wide as he shuddered above her, her name a thick prayer on his lips.  She watched him unravel at the seams, the way his eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head despite how he tried to keep focused on her, and his hips stuttered as he pressed himself flush up against her once more, tipping his forehead against hers.  

They stayed like that for some time before Steve rolled off of her, not trusting his full weight atop her even though she’d told him time and time again that it didn’t hurt her.  She smiled loopily over at him, allowing him to pull her into his arms as he stroked her hair.  

“You’re so amazing, do you know that?” Steve asked, words muffled as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head.  Nat’s body shook with her laugh and she shook her head.  Her, amazing?  She was great and all that, but after what he’d just done, well she was going to have to step up her game to compete with that.  

“You are.  You’re sweet and caring, stronger than any other woman I’ve ever known, and you’re a genuinely good person.  No matter how much you try to hide it you care about everyone around you as much as I do, if not more.  Even as terrible as your history has been you’re still so good--Nat, are you crying?”

“Shut up,” she muttered, turning her head away so he wouldn’t see the effect his words were having.  No one had ever told her that before, no one had even hinted at half of the things Steve was coming out and saying so where the hell was he getting this from?  She blinked furiously, a couple drops of salt water passing her lids and rolling down her cheeks.  Steve leaned over to kiss them away, one arm wrapping around her waist as he held her tight to him.  

“There’s nothing wrong with it, nothing to be ashamed about,” he murmured. That was the final straw; Nat’s shoulders started shaking as she buried her head in his chest, and the perfect man that he was rubbed her back all the while, keeping quiet as she let it all out.  

A few minutes later she sniffled an apology, looking up at him with embarrassed, watery eyes.  What the hell had gotten into her?  He waved her apology away and kissed her forehead.  “I’m just glad it’s out of happiness and not because I was terrible,” he teased.  Nat hit his arm, smiling in spite of herself.  Steve, terrible at something?  It just wasn’t done.  They fell asleep after a few more minutes of playful bantering, Nat finally curling up in his arms, finding comfort in the steady thrum of his heart and knowing hers beat the same for him.  

 


End file.
